Alex Uley Jackson
by alec08
Summary: Alex is the kind of girl that you dont want to get mixed up with. she moves in with her brother Sam uley.  but what happens when one of the pack members iimprints on her?      sorry not good at summarys
1. summary

Alex Uley Jackson is the kind of girl you don't want to get involved with. She's been arrested into drugs and she's had like 30 boyfriends in the last year. So her dad sent her to her brothers Sam Uley to straighten up because he's lost all control over her. What happens when someone from the pack imprints on her. How will she take the news? See in Alex Uley Jackson!


	2. moving in

"Dad why do I have to go live with Sam" I said as I shuddered. It was not fair I didn't really do anything wrong. He is being so unfair. Right now my dad is giving me the "talk" that I'm out of control and that I'm going to end up in jail. So he's sending me to live with my goody two shoes brother Sam Uley. My dad keeps telling me that this is the only hope he has to turn me around.

About an half an hour later we turn into what im guessing is sams driveway. I slam the door letting sam and whoever is isn the house lnow were here, i kind of secretly did it just to piss of my dad and sam.

"dad" sam says as he comes out of the house.

He shakes my fathers hand and both men turn to stare at me. For a split second i thought i saw joy in sams eyes but i was probably hullucinating. i switched my eyes from sam to my father and what do i see anger and disappoitment. Ive been getting that a lot lately.

"come on in alex" sam said picking up one of my bags from the ground.

he turned to stare at my dad and asked "are you staying for dinner?"

"no" my dad answered

" i was only dropping alex off" he said and with that he pat sam on the back and turned got i his car and drove off._ love you too dad._

"come on in alex" sam said i could tell by his tone that he was only trying to be nice and make me feel home. He wouldnt last a week with that attitude.

when i walked into the kitchen everyone in the room turned to stare at me.

i knew what they were seeing in their pathetic little heads.

they see a girl whose been in trouble her whole life, can never be trusted. a girl with long brown hair, and green eyes, bout 5"4. and dresses like any other 15 year old. on the outside she looks fine. but on the inside she's not fine she's dangerous.

Thats whats goign on in everyones heads.

"alex this is Jacob, Jared, Embry, Paul, and Quil" sam said pointing me out to every boy in the room.

"and this is my wife emily" he said holding his hand out to a woman with three long gashes goign down the right side of the face. wonder what happened to her.

"well thats our cue to leave" i think the guy Paul said. All the boys left. Im not really sad that happens a lot to me. i sometimes wish it isint like that. That people werent afraid of me.

after that sam came up to me and touched my arm to get my attention. I turned and looked at him i hoped he didnt realize that i was silently crying.

"come on alex ill show you to your room.

we went in a hallway and he turned to a second door on the right.

"this is your room" he said. he pushed open the door to an aqua blue room with like an ocean view. _well they really over did it_

"ill leave you to get unpacked" he said and was halfway out the door when i spoke up

"sam,... thanks"

he smiled at me and turned and i could hear him walk down the hallway back into the kitchen.

why do i have to live with him. did my dad force his own son to take care of hs little sister. Probably.

* * *

EMILY POV

sam just went up to get alex settled in.

im not gonna lie i know that girl has problems. but sam keeps telling me that its her fathers fault that she never felt loved so she started acting out.

But i know sam can turn that around he is such a good guy.

and we have the wolf pack they will help.

"well alex is getting settled in" sam said as he came down the stairs.

"do you think she'll like it here" i asked. he looked into my eyes and sighed.

"i dont know really i mean she's so stubborn. But everybody she has ever loved has turned away from her, but im not gonna be like that but it might take a while for her to realize that".

"we have the pack to so she'll have friends" i reminded him.

"yeah" he said but his eyes were distant. _hmm_

* * *

**thanks guys, is it good bad, i didnt really know how to write this chapter i hope i did alright.**

im not gonna have alex change into a goody two shoes. but she's gonna kind of realize that not everyone will turn away from her.

**and a certain wolf will show her theres mopree to the world than acting out and getting in trouble.**


	3. chapter 3

sorry guys but i have writers block. I just dont know what to write about.

**but im not quitting this story so if you want to help me and please do send me in some of your ideas and what you want to happen. Please im begging you. you can send me in anything you can even tell me your personality and ill put you in the story.**

soo sorry

see you soon, alec08


End file.
